Eddie the Trekkie
by Rogue12158
Summary: Title says it all. Quote: "I really should have figured it out a while ago, but the opportunity hadn’t arisen. But now, now that this new Star Trek remake came out, the trekkie-nerdiness just started to flow. Flow and gush. Flow, gush, and spurt."


Rogue

Disclaimer – No one Twilight. Makes me sad. No own Star Trek. Makes me indifferent. And now I have ten minutes to put this up.

Enjoy!!

-:-:-:-:-:-

I've been dating Edward Cullen for a while at this point, but it wasn't until now that I finally realized why he's been a virgin for so long.

"You want me to go where?" I asked, beyond shocked.

Now, a lot of teenage girls have probably uttered that exact same phrase when their boyfriends try to drag them to the janitor's closet, or to some—oh, I don't know—Monster truck rally?

The latter seemed more likely, considering the Cullen's love of fast cars. The former was something Edward would never even think of doing—well, I'm sure he's thought of it, just would never dream of acting upon that thought outside of wedlock—considering the numerous times I've tried to get Edward into that same damn closet.

"C'mon, Bella! It'll be fun!" Edward pleaded, trying to dazzle me with those wonderful topaz eyes.

"Edward, no!" I whined, not willing to give in. I knew that if he continued with this line of begging, there would be no way I'd be able to resist for long.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the sitting position on his bed and brought me close to his body.

_Damn him, _I growled in my head. He knew my mind went straight to mush whenever he was this close—although, thinking back on it, that may have been his plan all along…

"Please," he breathed, his cool breath fanning across my face.

_Huh? _I was being asked something, I think. But that would involve coherent thought, wouldn't it? That's far beyond my limitations right now,

"Um… Could you repeat the question?" I surprised myself by my ability to actually make out words in my mind, and then say them!

Edward smiled crookedly, knowing he had won

_Won what?_

"Come somewhere with me?" He asked, purposefully—I'm sure—making his eyes darken just the slightest bit.

My knees buckled.

I'm nearly positive that I would have fallen straight to the floor if Edward's arms hadn't been around me.

I briefly thought about his question before answering. He wanted to go somewhere with me? He had to ask?

So what did I do? Like an idiot—an overwhelmed, love struck, and thoroughly dazzled idiot—I said, "Anywhere."

-:-:-:-:-:-

And that, my friends, is how I landed myself in Edward's Volvo, driving to my doom. My nerdy, nerdy doom.

You see—there's something that Edward's been hiding from me.

He's a— _Wow, this is hard_.

He's a… A…

Okay, I'm just going to spit it out.

Edward's a trekkie.

I really should have figured it out a while ago, but the opportunity hadn't arisen. But now, now that this new _Star Trek_ remake came out, the trekkie-nerdiness just started to flow. Flow and gush. Flow, gush, and spurt.

Edward picked up our entwined hands, and kissed the back of mine. I guess this wasn't _so _bad. I still had Edward here. And that was worth going to a _Star Trek_ convention… Right?

I guess there were things worse than Edward being a trekkie. I mean, it's not like he's a… A rapist or anything?

Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being a trekkie—If that's your personal choice, then I'm not going to knock it. I'm technically the one who wants to jump a dead guy's bone—I really don't care. It's just not something that I would have pegged my hundred year old boyfriend to be into.

But my mind's internal battle was disrupted when I looked over and saw Edward's borderline gleeful smile. It made his dimples show a little, and his eyes crinkled at the corner, and that's when I knew I'd survive this.

I was being melodramatic anyways.

I smiled up at him and thought back to what Emmett had said when he saw Edward and I leaving this morning.

"_Bella, you had better watch out for where your beau heads off to today," Emmett snickered and gestured towards Edward._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Well, Edward may try to run off and get married to anyone who dresses up as Spock. Jasper and I are pretty sure that Edward's gay for him."_

"_I thought you said that he's gay for Hugh Laurie?" I played along, mildly shuddering as I remembered that scary, scary day when there was a House M.D. marathon on… _(SHAMELESS PLUG!!!)

"_Come _on,_ Bells, you really expect him to only have one man crush? You have so much more faith in my brother's sexuality than I do."_

Now that I think back on that, I'm not sure whether or not I should be insulted. But, I do feel that way with many things that Emmett says, so I'm gonna let it slide.

"Thank you, Bella, thank you so much for coming along," Edward told me, gratefulness laced in his tone.

"It's not a problem," I said, gripping our connected hands a little tighter.

-:-:-:-:-:-

We had arrived.

It was every bit as nerdy as I feared, and as Edward was looking forward too.

We did every single thing imaginable at this sacred place of nerdom, and Edward couldn't have been more enthusiastic about it if he tried.

We got autographs, bought tee-shirts, took pictures with former cast members I couldn't name even if I tried. Although, the epitome of trekkie-nerdness was when we got the Spock ears—_temporarily, thank god—_attached to our ears.

I just hoped that Emmett wasn't right, and that it wasn't some weird type of trekkie roleplaying… Yet, if that's what it took to get Edward into the proverbial janitor's closet, I'd consider my options.

But, I didn't make you read this whole thing without giving you some kind of punch line. This story isn't really about what we did there; it's about _who_ we saw there.

Now, you're probably thinking that it's just some random kids from school, like Eric Yorkie or someone, but no.

I looked over to a booth across the room from where Edward and I were standing. It looked like it was for a character with a crazy looking aura. She looked creepy. The sign above the booth said that her name was Uhura. Weird name… But, I guess that's what I get for coming to a _Star Trek _convention.

But, I'm rambling off topic.

The people we saw were none other than Charlie and Billy Black…

And not only that, but Billy had an actress dressed up as the character sitting in his lap as he sat in his wheelchair…

It was far more than I ever needed to see.

Edward noticed my discomfort and turned his head to look in the direction I was grimacing in, flinching himself; not out of the creepiness of seeing your father in such a state, but seeing your girlfriend's father with horrible thoughts going through his head.

I leaned over to Edward, "Can we leave now?" I looked at him through my eyelashes, hoping that he saw the desperation in my eyes.

He did.

He nodded vigorously, grabbing my hand and dragged me out of there as fast as he could, stopping only to grab three limited addition autographed DVD box sets of seasons one, two, _and_ three, and only four more tee-shirts.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Wow, I actually got this done….

I promised my friend Grace that I'd finish this on Saturday, in honor of Edward's 108th birthday, 'cause I wanted to have this done—originally—before June… That didn't go so well.

But, please review to this story. It was kind of rushed, and I'm sorry. But I'm willing to give out cookies in a bunny suit if you review!!

CAN YOU RESIST THE BUNNY SUIT?!?!?!


End file.
